


Kissable Girl (I Don't Do Boys)

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Bleach Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Background RenIchi, Breast Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, Nipple Play, RukiHime, Rukia is confused by dildos, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: Rukia had long known that she was a breast girl. Who wouldn’t be? Breasts were so soft and squidgy and just comforting in a very primal way. She loved to grab and caress and pinch at the glorious boobs attached to her girlfriend and feel her squirm and wriggle between her legs. And the movement of Orihime’s tits as she fucked herself was nothing short of hypnotic.Or Rukia watches Orihime's breasts as she fucks herself on a dildoKinktober Day 30: Breast Worship





	Kissable Girl (I Don't Do Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
> My first RukiHime and my first fic written in spite!!! I'm a multi-shipper and got sick of seeing these two portrayed as hating each other or fighting over Ichigo when their relationship is so lovely- romantic or platonic. So I put them together and wrote some loving, fluffy porn :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rukia did not like penis. She’d had inklings of this when she was young and growing up in the Rukongai; running around with a group of boys, hormones racing, something should have happened right? But even growing up with Renji- tall, strong, amazing- she felt exactly nothing. And then as she rose through the ranks of the Shinigami, surrounded by other tall, strong, amazing men; men that would make eyes at her and flirt; or perfectly eligible nobles that would approach her Nii-Sama for permission to court and marry her; there was still nothing, zero, zilch, nada...

But the women? Rangiku and Momo and Nanao… All beautiful, badass women in their own way who kicked ass and fought in a way that made Rukia’s whole body heat up and the blood push quicker around her veins. Well, that was when she started to truly suspect that she might be gay. So, she experimented, quietly and discreetly as expected of a Kuchiki, but experimented with all kinds of girls in all shapes and sizes and the answer was right there in front of her. She loved women.

There were times in her life when the possibility of being bi crossed her mind; when she thought about curling up with Renji at night, being held and protected from the evil outside like they did when they were children. Or when Kaien would rile her up and ruffle her hair, making her feel loved and liked at a time when she just felt alone. Or when Ichigo came barging into Seireitei with reckless abandon to save her from being executed, that awesome fire burning in his eyes as he stared her down and fought her very own brother for her life. But these thoughts flickered and died very quickly. Renji, Kaien, Ichigo- they were all amazing men who held their own intimate, distinct part of her heart, but none of whom she wanted to take to her bed, to feel their hands moving across her body, to kiss and touch; none of whom she well and truly desired. (A feeling that was solidified ten-fold when she realised that Renji and Ichigo were actually making eyes at each other rather than her, and she was so damn excited to play match-maker, that she got no actual shinigami work done for a week.)

So, when she came to the human world and found a beautiful girl to become her lover, her queen, the light of her life; she was confused to find out about how girl-on-girl love was viewed there. She had found pornography, when searching on Ichigo’s laptop one day, of two women fucking each other with fake cocks and she was just confused. Rukia had not had many lesbian friends and her trysts with other women had been short and sweet, but she herself had no urge to fuck herself on a cock and so she didn’t understand why any lesbian would. What was the point in pretend cocks when she wanted soft curves, perky boobs, and a pretty pussy? She had posed this question to Ichigo and after riding out the majority of the spluttering and blushing and insults, he’d told her that yeah, that kind of pornography was common and it probably was mostly consumed by pervy straight men rather than actual lesbians, and no he had no idea whether this was common in actual lesbian sex, he was a gay man in a relationship with another man, can they please, stop talking about this, please? So Rukia had let it go for the moment, left to her own confusion about the appeal of pretend penises to lesbian couples, if there even was one.

But now that she was knelt in her room, watching Orihime bounce up and down on a dildo, her large, gorgeous, breasts jiggling as she rose and fell rapidly, she finally got the idea.

Orihime was gorgeous, beautiful, perfection; the embodiment of what made women so damn fuckable, and Rukia was hypnotised; completely spellbound and mesmerised, by the movement of Orihime’s body as she pushed past her limits, breath leaving her body in cute little pants and moans as she put on a show for Rukia. And so yes, dildos sure were something.

Rukia had long known that she was a breast girl. Who wouldn’t be? Breasts were so soft and squidgy and just comforting in a very primal way. She loved to grab and caress and pinch at the glorious boobs attached to her girlfriend and feel her squirm and wriggle between her legs. And the movement of Orihime’s tits as she fucked herself was nothing short of hypnotic.

Rukia tore her eyes away briefly to lean in and pull her lover into a dirty, hot kiss, pressing their mouths together, tasting the remnants of Orihime’s Chapstick on her lips, so soft and pretty as they tried desperately to kiss back and moan at the same time. Rukia gave her the tiniest bit of mercy and instead pulled back to refocus her attention on Orihime’s breasts, pulling them both into her small hands, large amounts of flesh spilling out from beneath her fingers. Rukia grabbed hard, pulling out a whine from Orihime, and massaged them harshly, revelling in the weightiness of them, and the hardness of her nipples pushing against her palms.

‘You’re so perfect, my pearl.’ Rukia murmured as she paused to pinch at Orihime’s nipples causing her to simultaneously move into Rukia’s touch and try and pull away from it. Rukia grinned at the awe-inspiring sight, and after placing a quick peck on a damp cheek, she leaned down to take a nipple in her mouth. She sucked hard, swirling her tongue around the most sensitive part of the breast, hearing Orihime keen above her. She bit lightly and moved her attentions to the other one, never letting up in her relentless assault of her lover’s breasts. Orihime’s nipples were so sensitive, she could almost come from them being played. But Rukia knew that she hadn’t quite managed to climax on nipple play alone and Rukia’s actions left her dangling over the edge, clinging to the tiniest of threads with a pinkie finger, willing herself to fall, but unable to let go. She needed something a little extra to get herself over and Rukia was going to give it to her. But not yet.

Rukia continued her torture, suckling and pulling on them harshly, rubbing them over with her palms, alternating her touch just enough to keep Orihime rising and dropping with the rhythm of her riding her dildo. And maybe Rukia was just a little sadistic because she was in love with how wrecked Orihime was looking. Her movements were becoming erratic and sluggish as she struggled to keep her body moving, all for Rukia’s amusement, and her big, grey eyes were narrowed and hazy as they switched between rolling back and trying to maintain contact with Rukia’s own, her long, auburn hair clinging to her face, almost black with sweat, starting to frizz at the top with the humidity of the room. She was gorgeous.

‘Do you need to come my love?’ Rukia intoned as she pinched Orihime’s nipples, tugging them out toward her so far, Orihime was leaning forward to alleviate some of the pressure.

‘Please.’ Orihime begged in her sweet voice, still soothing and feminine in her desperation, and Rukia, already soaked from the sight, felt her pussy twitch, sending a sharp jolt through the rest of her body. As amazing as this show was, she was ready to get some relief herself, but she was not a selfish lover and she needed to take care of her own perfect angel first.

The dildo had started to grow on Rukia, but she was still too selfish to let it take away the pleasure of making her lover come from her, so she gripped tight at Orihime’s round and firm buttocks and encouraged her to lean back away from the dildo. With ragged breath and slow actions, Orihime did as Rukia wanted, pulling herself off and falling back on Rukia’s futon, legs spread to show off her glistening pink pussy, her thighs absolutely drenched with her own fluids, and Rukia wasn’t sure she had ever seen a more enticing sight in her whole long, long life.

Rukia took a moment to enjoy the generous curves of her girl, a perfect hourglass, with rounded hips, a teeny tiny tight waist and of course those glorious, glorious breasts. And then she lunged forwards pressing a sloppy kiss to Orihime’s lips, barely giving her a chance to kiss back before she had sucked a nipple back in her mouth. She teased the fingertips of her other hand across slick thighs before plunging in three fingers at once, her lover loose and wet from her work on the dildo, allowing her to finger her deeply, twisting them around and thrusting slightly, feeling the walls twitch around her, slick and soft and warm; one of Rukia’s favourite feelings. If her mouth wasn’t so preoccupied with her current prize, she would love to bury her face deep in Orihime’s pussy and taste the sweet tangy taste of her juices, to lick at her clit until she was writhing and pulling Rukia’s head in deeper, smothering her with cunt.

But instead, she settled with rutting the heel of her hand against Orihime’s clit, pushing hard and rotating it just enough to have Orihime gasping for breath and pushing her hips forward to meet the pressure.

Rukia pulled back to watch Orihime’s breasts jiggle with the movements of her own hand, and unable to take it anymore, she reached between her own legs, pulling her lips slightly out of the way to rub hard at herself, furiously and desperately, finger’s slipping with her own slick as she chased her climax, legs twitching and shaking from where she was struggling to keep holding herself up. Orihime’s moans were beginning to turn into breathless screams and Rukia knew she was close as she thrusted, faster and harder and then as Orihime let out a high moan, Rukia felt a wave of liquid wash over her hand, hot and warm, the smell of sex suddenly that much stronger, and eyes trained on her girlfriend’s wrecked form, Rukia pulled herself over, pressing down hard against her clit to draw out her own orgasm, eyes closed, body on fire as pleasure overtook her.

Rukia opened her eyes as the high died down and felt a different kind of warmth wash over her as she saw Orihime’s sleepy loving gaze fixed on her from below, content and welcoming, and Rukia smiled back, feeling almost shy in the presence of such outright adoration.

Rukia flopped down beside her girlfriend as they shared tired ‘I love yous’ and cuddled up for the night, Orihime’s lithe arms around her shoulder’s as she lay on Orihime’s chest like a pillow, idly thinking about how truly amazing and multi-functional breasts really were.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
